TF:New Recruit
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: Two-part story. There is a new Autobot in Earth, but it is a femme who is fairly new to the world. Paramorah isn't the only bot who came to Earth, there is also a new recruit in the Decepticons. Will the new Autobot handle Earth's rules? And what has become of the new femme in the Decepticons?


Things are getting warmed up after winter, and it's spring time in Washington. Everything was just the same to the humans and the Autobots, and even in NEST, there is finally peace. No sign of the Decepticons anywhere. That is until there is the attack near the public park.  
Ratchet picked up a signal from an unfamiliar recruit, and there is Barricade and Soundwave with it. Only Optimus, Bumblebee, and Ironhide will have to go and rescue this recruit. They will have to be on guard, they have no clue if this recruit is an Autobot or Decepticon.

Optimus was about to take the leave with Bumblebee and Ironhide, but he hears Hope's voice behind him. She just got back from school, but her brother couldn't come today since he had a project to do for school.

"Should I come with you?" She asked. "I'm getting stronger after training with Hide!" Optimus shook his head at her.

"No. I don't think this mission needs your aid." He told her. "Remain here. We will be alright." Hope nodded, understanding. She watched her guardian transform into a semi truck and drove off with the two Autobots.

* * *

Barricade grabs a hold of an red/orange female bot that is shorter than him while Soundwave was reporting to Megatron. The femme growled at Barricade and cursed at him in the Cybertronian language. Soundwave chuckled darkly at the femme.

"Feisty little femme, aren't you?" He asked, lifting the female bot's chin, making her snarl at him. She is pretty attractive for a bot. Soundwave notice her insignia on each side of her arms. She is an Autobot. "You are an Autobot!" Soundwave said stepping away. He pointed his cannon at her. "Identify yourself, femme!" Before the female Autobot could reply in her language, she sees three Autobots approaching by driving up in speed and then transformed. The two Decepticons cursed and about to fire at them until Ironhide uses his cannons to shoot them first, and Barricade releases the female Autobot. Soundwave looked at the femme who got up and took out her blades from her arms and she charged at him. Soundwave blocked her attacks and threw her aside like she is a lifeless ragdoll. Optimus noticed Barricade retreated, and Soundwave disappeared. Bumblebee helped the female Autobot up on her feet, who held her head. Ironhide and Optimus came to her.

"Never seen an Autobot like this one before." Ironhide says he studies the femme. "Nice looking, I should say." The femme looked at him in silent. She brought her blades in and made a bow to Optimus. She is speaking in Cybertronian to him.

_:: "Thank you for saving me, Prime." ::_ Optimus gave her a nod.

_:: "You are welcome, soldier. What is your name, femme?" :: _Optimus asked in the language.

_:: "I am Paramorah. An Autobot Scout. And since I have found you here in this strange planet with these...little creatures with flesh, could you tell me where I am?" :: _The femme replied.

"This is Earth, Paramorah. I am Ironhide. A weapons specialist." Ironhide said. Paramorah nodded at him. "And, I don't mean to be harsh, but...how come you don't know the language we are speaking now? Such as English?" Paramorah made a shrug, like she was embarrassed. She has so much to learn. Maybe she is a beginner to be a scout, like Bumblebee years ago.

_:: "I don't know how, Ironhide. I just arrived not too long ago. I was stranded in Cybertron for years and got away. I need help and knowledge." ::_ Paramorah spoke. Bumblebee looked at Optimus.

"Optimus, she's one of us. And she is a lost one. Maybe she should be joining us and teach her many things we have learned." He said. "Evac and Arcee have returned to their homes with their human allies, and...we could use some new recruits like her." Optimus turned to Paramorah in silent, thinking it over. She is a little Autobot like Arcee, but inches shorter. She needs to learn the Earth languages, and better training. Optimus gave the female Autobot a smile as he stuck out his metal hand.

"Welcome to Earth, soldier." He told her. Paramorah smiled and shook his hand. Bumblebee patted her shoulder, and Ironhide gave her a nod. "Follow us to the base. We have more recruits, along with humans." Optimus told Paramorah. "Ratchet will look you up from there." Paramorah transformed into a Lamborghini Gallardo. Good choice for an Autobot like her. The three Autobots transformed and drove off to return to NEST as Paramorah follows them.

* * *

Hope found Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee arrived with the new recruit following them. Ratchet and the rest of the Autobots noticed a car transformed behind Optimus. Bumblebee came to Ratchet by telling him about Paramorah is a new Autobot Scout, and she is a beginner on this planet and needs to speak English to communicate with humans and learn other languages. Paramorah looked around the base in silent, and feel the eyes and optics on her. Wheelie and Brains approach by her feet, studying her.

"A new chick! About time we have a femme on our side!" Wheelie said, panting. "This one is hot!" Paramorah raised her brow at him in silent. Ratchet came with Hope.

"Easy, Wheelie. Show some respect to the new recruit!" He snapped at the little robot. Brains chuckled a bit. Ratchet looked at Paramorah. "So, you're Paramorah. Welcome to NEST, and welcome aboard." He told her, making a female Autobot smile in thanks. "Now first off, let's give a tour around the base, and I will help you get scanned." Paramorah noticed Hope next to Ratchet's feet. Paramorah kneeled down to study the little 13 year old girl.

_:: "Is this...a human sparkling?" ::_ Paramorah asked in Cybertronian.

"Yes, she is. This is Hope Simmons. She is a Psyche Warrior." Ratchet replied. Hope made a nod. Paramorah blinked in confusion. Ratchet could tell that she doesn't know what a Psyche is. She is a beginner alright.

"Nice to meet you, Paramorah." Hope said with a smile. "We're here to help you get started. I can teach you about the human world with my brother."

"She will be grateful, Hope." Ratchet said. Paramorah smiled a bit. She then noticed Wheeljack creating an invention. "That over there is Que/Wheeljack. He invents weapons for us for battles if needed." Ratchet told her. "As for me, I am a medical officer. If a patient ever gets injured or needs any medical attention he or she come straight to me. But, if you ever need any attention of medical or need to be scanned, come to me." Paramorah nodded. Hope left the two bots and about to get to Optimus, but then she hears Ironhide talking to Jazz about Paramorah. Hope stood by the stairs to listen to the conversation.

"What are you saying, Hide? You like this femme already?" Jazz asked. "Damn. This the first you ever like the femme. Way to go, Hide!" Ironhide gave him a grunt. If he would blush, he could. He watched Paramorah walk with Ratchet for a tour around the base. Her features, her body...so thin...those legs... Ironhide shook his head and sighed.

"Just don't say anything, Jazz. Or I will shoot you right in front of everyone's optics!" He warned the Autobot. Jazz only laughed in amusement. Hope bit her lip and walked away. She never thought that Ironhide may have a thing for Paramorah already. Which is a good thing for him. Having a mate wouldn't ruin anything. They are on the same side, and they are both Autobots.

* * *

"Wow. This new recruit sounds like a lost puppy." Camron says as he worked on the project for science. Hope was with him in the kitchen, she told him about Paramorah. Hope sat on the chair by the counter where Camron was working.

"She's not lost now." Hope said. "All she needs is training and learn about the human world. Plus, Ratchet will have to install English in her system to speak to us."

"I thought you understand Cybertronian?" Camron asked.

"I'm learning..." Hope said with a blush. "Still, could you help me out with Paramorah?"

"Uh, sure..." Camron said. "What should we start first to teach her about this world? The drive around in public, never expose to anyone, or what?"

"Well, the Autobots will tell her about the car mode and stay that way whenever she wants to go out, and fighting skills." Hope told him. "So, we'll teach her about what humans are and she will not harm them at all. We don't want any accidents or deaths at all. Do we?"

* * *

Since the kids have school, Paramorah will be remained in the base to be in training and learn about humans from the web, that humans call "computer". She now has different Earth languages in her system, and she spoke well in English. Since she already had her mode to disguise herself as a car, Bumblebee and Sideswipe invited her on patrol outdoors, and Ironhide insists to join in.  
Driving to the city, Paramorah was thrilled by this world. So much to discover. If only she could transform and walk around, but Sideswipe told her not to around humans unless there is danger.

"Keep a low profile around humans, Paramorah." Sideswipe's voice said. "We're robots in disguise. Remember that."

"We only have to be out of profile back at the base?" Paramorah asked from the radio. "I can't complain, I guess. When's the children gonna return from this...'school'?"

"Afternoon." Bumblebee's voice said. "Humans gotta have knowledge and education for the future. Hope will teach you about humans and everything when she returns home."

"No offense to Hope, but it is kinda nice to have a new femme for a change." Sideswipe said. "Arcee was back in Rhode Island, and Hope is the female human with powers around us, but it's nice of you to drop by."

"Shut up, Sides! You're making her uncomfortable!" Ironhide's voice snapped. "Don't mind him, Paramorah." The female Autobot couldn't help but to giggle silently to herself. "And another thing. You need to create your holoform if you want to be around the public and human to reveal yourself. No one will ever notice a thing about you." Ironhide said. "We hardly use ours, but most of the time we patrol and stay in base."

"Holoform? I can be a human?" Paramorah asked.

"Sure do." Sideswipe said. "When we get back to base, and after Hope gets back, she will help you create one for you. It's really simple and easy. And make sure you look nice and thin-"

"Sideswipe!" Ironhide yelled.

* * *

Hope and Paramorah are in the computer room of NEST to find a female Autobot a holoform. Paramorah had her optics on the screen as Hope was searching through to find a face and hair looks and colors for the holoform, but she lets Paramorah choose the colors and other things. A female recruit, Sonya, came in with clothes, and Hope thanked her as Paramorah made a nod. Sonya left the room.

"So, you want your skin to be white, and your eyes are always blue because of your...optics. It's fine. It's a pretty color." Hope said. "And...what hair color and design do you want?" Paramorah searched through the hair looks and long lengths. She found a hair color for her holoform. Hope put all the designs together on screen and Paramorah smiled to herself. "Not bad." Hope said. "Now, ready to install it in your system?"

"Yes. Thank you, Hope." Paramorah said. "This form is perfect for me." Then, her optics glowed a bit and she made a scan...  
Chris arrived with Bumblebee and Camron to take a break from the school project. Ratchet told the human boys that Hope is with Paramorah in the room to help her with the holoform look as Ironhide stood quietly by the corner, waiting for Paramorah to come out.

"What's wrong with you, 'Hide?" Camron asked coming over to him. "You seem...I don't know...quiet."

"I am fine, kid." Ironhide told him. "I was only thinking of the new recruit." Chris came up to him.

"Hope told me everything about Paramorah. And since she is very far behind of everything and just had Earth languages in her, maybe something happened to her while she was in Cybertron." He said. Ironhide looked at him in silent. Most bots in Cybertron always have any languages when they are first born, but why not Paramorah? She is a young scout. She is a new one, that's for sure. "Don't you think she needs a human to guide her besides Hope and Camron? I can help since I became a new recruit for months." Chris asked.

"Why should you be the human pet?" Ironhide asked with a look.

"Well...Camron has Bee, Hope has Optimus...so...why not I get a Autobot partner?" Chris replied with a nervous look on his face. Ironhide sighed a bit at him. Then, Hope ran out as Paramorah drive in, and activated her new holoform. Long red/orange hair with a blue headband, blue eyes like her optics, a beauty mark, and her skin is white with her cheeks blushing. She is wearing her red shirt with a black corset, a red skirt, black boots with black tights. Paramorah turned to the Autobots who stared in awe. Sideswipe activated his holoform to approach the new recruit.

"You look lovely, Paramorah! Stunning!" He said, taking her hand and kissed it. Paramorah smiled a bit at him, but she noticed seeing Ironhide's holoform coming towards them.

"Sides! You're making her uncomfortable once again!" He said. Sideswipe rolled his blue eyes at his Autobot partner. Ironhide looked at Paramorah with a smile on his face.

"Love your look, Autobot femme." He said. "We hope you feel comfortable here in NEST." Paramorah smiled in thanks at him. Hope turned to Camron and Chris with a smirk and whispered to them.

"Looks like there's gonna be a love triangle going on here." She says. Camron made a smirk and held back the giggle. Chris scratched his head as he looked at Paramorah with Sideswipe and Ironhide. "Ironhide likes her, and Sides likes her. So, who do you think Morah will like better?" Hope asked.

"It depends." Camron said. "Hopefully there's no fight."

"Yeah. Optimus will be pissed about it." Chris said with a chuckle. The three children chuckled and made Ratchet turn to them in wonder.

* * *

In the middle of nowhere in the desert, Megatron found the Decepticons transformed and came to him with a report. Barricade explained about the new Autobot recruit. Megatron formed a smirk.

"What a surprise..." He said. "But, she is not the only recruit who got on this planet. We have a new recruit as well in our hands..." He slightly turned to see a black Mercedes driving up to him and stopped in a instant halt. It transformed and it's a female bot with a Decepticon insignia in front of her chest. Her red optics glowed a bit when she faces the Cons and Megatron. "Decepticons..." Megatron announced. "This is Satin. Our new Decepticon Assassin." The femme bowed a bit with a smirk.

"It's a real honor to meet you, Lord Megatron. Same goes with the Cons." Satin says. "Since I crash landed here, it took me weeks to find you."

"You're in a right planet, femme." Soundwave says. "There is an Autobot who happens to be a femme who joins Prime. I must say that you two look similar." Satin snarled a bit. Megatron chuckled at her.

"You do know her, don't you?" He asks. Satin turned away from him. "Are you two born together as sisters?"

"No. We are not sisters. We used to be...friends years ago." Satin exclaimed. "Before I decided to join the Decepticons, Paramorah and I were chosen to be opponents in the arena, but we have to fight against each other if either one of us wants to be the guardian of the Matrix. Paramorah defeated me..." Satin's optics glowed a bit. "I used to be an Autobot, you see? When Paramorah had everything, she never shares it with me..." She clenched her fist in anger as she remembers. "Before the war, I nearly killed her...but she lost the languages in her system. Only Cybertronian in her..."

"That is how she communicates with us when we encounter her." Barricade said. "She is quite a fighter!"

"She is quite strong..." Satin said. "But I am stronger in my spark! She maybe an Autobot scout and used to be a guardian to the Matrix then, but she will have her fate..." Megatron smirked at her.

* * *

Paramorah was in her own berth after a long day of training and get to know the human world by Hope and the other human allies. Before she could transform to recharge, she hears a knock on her metal door. She opened it and saw Ironhide there.

"Hello, Ironhide. Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"I...I just wanted to tell you...that..." Ironhide stuttered in words. If he could blush, Paramorah would notice, but will be if the two are in holoforms. "I wish you a goodnight. Have a nice recharge." Ironhide said finally. Paramorah smiled at him. Ironhide thinks that she has a nice smile for a female Autobot.

"Thank you, Ironhide. I wish you have a nice recharge too." She says by shaking his metal hand. "And thank you for introducing me to your little human charge, Annabelle. She's...a very sweet little human sparkling." Ironhide chuckled a little at the thought of his niece figure.

"Yes, she is. Maybe I can bring her over someday. You two can get along more...if that is alright with Lennox." He says. Paramorah smiled again.

"I would like that." She told him. So, Ironhide walked away as Paramorah closed the door. Before he could go to his berth, he found Jazz and Bumblebee there, watching him in silent.

"What do you two want?" Ironhide asks in an annoying tone.

"Nothing, man. You keep eyeing on that femme all day and night. You really, really like her!" Jazz said. He is such a brag. Ironhide growled a bit and walked away from the bots. Bumblebee starts to play "Fall in Love Again" as Ironhide leaves. Jazz laughs. "There's going to be some love in this headquarters, Bee!"


End file.
